


Relaxation

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, POV Tweek Tweak, Romance, Teenagers, tweek week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek has been way too stressed, even his doctor noticed, so when his doctor recommended that Tweek should try to relax for at least a week, Tweek is gonna need the help of his best friend, Craig.Tweek Week Day 1: Relaxation





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Just know...I am kinda participating Tweek Week, just that I'm not doing everything as a fic, I'll be doing a few as drawings or other stuff, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to participate on all the days, so just know that just because I'm writing a fic for the first day, that doesn't mean I'm doing it for all the days, so don't expect seven fics, but you will see a few drawings over on my tumblr.

I sat in the doctor’s office, waiting patiently for the doctor to say something, anything, about my test results. I came to the doctor’s office for a quick check up since I’ve noticed how tired and uneasy I’ve been feeling, headaches, dizziness, even the lack of sleep. I thought coming to the doctor’s would help fix all of that, but judging from his facial expressions, I’m not getting anxious.

“H-how am I? I-I don’t have a medical condition...r-right? Oh god, d-do I have cancer?”

“Mr. Tweak-”

“Oh god! I do, don’t I? God damn it, I keep telling Kenny not to smoke around me, but does he listen? No! Jesus Christ!”

“Mr. Tweak, you don’t have cancer!” the doctor exclaimed.

“I-I don’t?” I asked.

“No,” the doctor sighed.

“Oh thank god, I was getting worried there,” I sighed in relief, sitting up, and feeling thankful that there’s nothing wrong with me.

“But you are very stressed. So stressed, I worry you might get a heart attack at the end of the year,” the doctor said.

I froze, “h-h-heart attack!?” I exclaimed. I was breathing rapidly as I tried to calm down my beating heart. I might get a heart attack!? What the fuck!?

“Mr. Tweak! Calm down. You need to relax,” the doctor said.

“R-relax...relax...h-how can I fucking relax when you said that I might get a heart attack!?”

“Mr. Tweak, I’m just telling you what I see here. You have been showing a lot of stress in the past couple of days now, and I’m worried that if you keep letting yourself get stressed like this, you might as well get a heart attack, regardless of how young or how healthy you eat. My advice is to try and relax for at least a week, and you have nothing to worry about,” the doctor said.

“S-so I just...I just have to relax for one week...and I won’t die from a heart attack?” I asked.

“I never said you were going to get a heart attack, but...yes...technically,” the doctor said, “but I do want to follow up with you after the week is over, just to make sure things are going well for you,” the doctor said.

Oh god, this is a lot to take in, what if this doesn’t work? What if I’m so stressed in the week that I might have a heart attack right then and there!? Nngg...too much pressure!

“W-what would happen...if r-relaxing d-doesn’t work?” I asked.

“Well….there’s always medication. Of course, with your level of stress, we might have to see which pills work best for you, some of them might make you drowsy, ill, or have other side effects, but if you aren’t able to relax on your own, we can always start prescribing you something to keep you relax,” the doctor said.

The thought of taking different types of pills and making sure to remember to take them is stressful on its own. “I-I’ll try to relax on my own, doc. I-I’ll see what I can do for a week,” I said.

“Alright, Mr. Tweak, if you need any tips on relaxing, feel free to call my office, but I advise staying clear away from things that make you stressed, maybe hanging out with friends or taking a nap might help.”

“A-alright, I’ll try that,” I said.

After thanking the doctor and saying my goodbyes, I left his office, feeling very anxious. What if this whole relaxing thing doesn’t work? Then what? Was I going to die just because I wasn’t able to keep myself from being stressed!? Ugh! This is so...so...stressful! Nnnggg….maybe Craig has some tips on helping me, he always comes up with the best ways to help me in stressful situations.

I smiled, knowing that Craig could help me out. Just as I was about to walk across the street, a reckless driver suddenly drove by really fast, nearly taking me out. I paled and slowly backed away, trying to calm down my racing heart.

Oh god, how the fuck am I supposed to stay calm when I can’t even get to Craig’s house without feeling stressed!? This might be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

When I reached Craig’s house, I quickly banged the door and rang the doorbell multiple times, wishing Craig would hurry the fuck up. Knowing him, he was probably in the living room, in his pajamas, eating a popsicle, and watching Red Racer in the living room.

When Craig finally opened the door, I saw him with a half melted popsicle in his mouth, wearing pajamas, and looking a bit annoyed, probably since I interrupted him during Red Racer, I can hear the show in the background.

“What is it? You know not to bug me when Red Racer is on,” Craig sighed.

“I need your help, now!” I exclaimed as I pushed him back inside and quickly shut the door behind me, I made sure to lock the door, worried that some stranger might try to break in and kill us both while we aren’t looking.

I hear Craig sighing before taking the popsicle out of his mouth, “what’s going on? Is it about the doctor’s visit you had today?”

“Yes!” I exclaimed as I turned towards him, twitching.

“Whoa, calm down. You seem to be twitching even more than usual, Tweekers,” Craig said, putting the popsicle back into his mouth as he crossed his arms and stared at me lazily.

“Craig, you’re known to be a laid-back guy, right?” I asked.

“I….guess? Maybe not as laid-back as McCormick, but still. Why?”

“I need your help with relaxing,” I sighed.

“Doctor saying you’re too stressed out?” Craig asked, but I can see he knows the answer to that.

“Yes! Even said I might get a heart attack before I even graduate high school! Oh god! I’m way too young to die from a heart attack, Craig! There’s so much I haven’t done yet! I haven’t tried all the coffee beans around the world! I haven’t gone to New York and watched at least one broadway show! I haven’t even lost my virginity yet!” I exclaimed.

“Okay, too much info, Tweekers,” Craig placed his hand on my shoulders and tried to calm me down.

“Please, Craig! I can’t do this on my own! I need help relaxing, and you’re the only one I can go to that can help me! Please!” I begged him.

“.....” Craig sighed, looked at the screen on his TV, seeing that the episode of Red Racer was over, he then turned back to me, “....fine...but you owe me.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly.

“Dude, hands off. This is so gay,” Craig sighed.

“But...aren’t you gay?” I asked.

“Yes, but it’s still gay, now off before I take back my offer,” Craig sighed.

“Sorry!” I said as I pulled my hands away, “s-so...why do I need to do first?” Tweek asked.

“First things first….you’re gonna need to change your clothes,” Craig said.

“W-why?” I asked.

“The first thing in relaxing is wearing something that’s more relaxing and not so restraining. I suggest wearing pajamas or anything loose around the arms and legs,” Craig said.

“But….I don’t have anything like that on me or with me,” I said.

“You can borrow my clothes, might be a bit too big for you, but it’ll be perfect since we want something that isn’t too restraining,” Craig said as he began walking upstairs.

“S-s-so I’m gonna w-wear your c-clothes?” I blushed.

“Yes, now you coming or what?” Craig sighed as he began walking upstairs.

I stood there, feeling nervous and shy. I was going to wear Craig’s clothes...I was going to wear his clothes...the clothes he wears everyday...I’ll be wearing them….oh god...my heart won’t stop pounding.

“C-coming,” I said as I started making my way upstairs and following Craig to his room.

It’s no secret that I may have a slight crush on Craig, even though there’s no way I can tell him that since we’ve been best friends since fourth grade, and even though I know Craig is gay, even being more open about it, I’m not sure if he’s even interested in someone like me. I always thought he found me quite annoying with my concerns, safety precautions, and my weird ticks. Hell, I wonder why he’s still friends with me to this day.

Still, no matter how much I want to deny my feelings for Craig, I just can’t, even as he’s helping me relax, my heart is pounding like crazy right now.

“You ready yet? I don’t have all day waiting for you to change, Tweek,” Craig exclaimed from the other side of the bathroom door.

“I-I’m done!” I said as I finished pulling up the sweatpants and tying it with the strings so that the pants won’t accidentally slip down. Once I was done putting on Craig’s slightly oversized clothes, I stepped out of the bathroom and showed Craig, “h-how do I look?” I asked.

“Comfy,” Craig said. “This is perfect, you look relaxed, but now...you gotta to actually relax.”

“O-okay...so...what do I do first?” I asked.

Craig grabbed my hand and began taking me back downstairs, he then told me to sit down on the couch as he goes back upstairs. I did as he said and just sat there, confused, and wondering what he was doing. I see Craig coming back, holding something in his hand, once he sat next to me on the couch, he suddenly placed Stripe onto my lap.

“C-Craig!?” I exclaimed as I carefully held Stripe, making sure the little guy doesn’t accidentally fall off of my lap and hurt itself.

“Just sit back and pet Stripe,” Craig instructed me.

“T-that’s it?” I asked.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Craig said as he grabbed the remote and sat back, flipping the channel and seeing what was on.

“....So...I just sit back...and play with Stripe?” I asked.

“That always helps me relax, might work for you. Try it,” Craig said, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“.....” I looked down at Stripe, seeing the little guinea settling down on my lap, I looked at Craig, he had a bored expression on his face, but over all, seemed completely relaxed right now. I bit my bottom lip as I looked down at my lap before reaching for Stripe and began stroking him body gently, I was surprised by how soft his fur was. “This...feels nice,” I smiled as I sat back and continued to pet the little guinea pig.

“See? What did I tell you,” Craig said. I couldn’t help but notice the small smile on his face.

“.....” I smiled as I continued to pet Stripe and sat on the couch next to Craig, I began watching with Craig on whatever show he was watching, and just...enjoying the moment. It was...peaceful, and I wasn’t even worried about any stalker barging into the house or if I forgot to turn off the faucet in the bathroom earlier. I just sat there...relaxing. “Thanks, Craig,” I smiled.

“No problem, dude,” Craig said, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Sitting here with Craig was quite...relaxing.

* * *

The next day, I was once again stressed because of work at the coffee shop, and I was busy stacking everything in the back room while mom and dad were out in the front, dealing with the customers.

Of course, Craig was there to help me.

“Nnngg! Okay...these need to go here, and the beans need to be put there...oh god, why do we have so much coffee beans from around the world!? I don’t even know half of this stuff!” I exclaimed. I grabbed my cup of coffee and was about to drink it, but Craig quickly grabbed it and took it away, “hey! I need that!”

“No you don’t. Remember what the doctor said? You need to relax, and drinking too much coffee isn’t going to help,” Craig said as he held the cup closer to his chest.

“But I can’t work without my coffee!” I exclaimed.

“Which is why I told you to take a day off, if you’re so worried about what the doctor said, you should be at home, relaxing, playing video games or something, not working,” Craig sighed, “at this rate, you’re more stressed than before, Tweekers,” Craig said.

“W-well I can’t take a day off, Craig. This is my parents’ coffee shop, what do you expect me to tell them?”

“That this is for your own good and health, I’m sure they’ll understand,” Craig sighed.

“But we’re so busy, I just can’t let my parents handle all the work on their own! What kind of son would I be!?” I exclaimed.

“A son that needs to prioritize himself and just relax,” Craig sighed, “look, I’ll just do your work while you go on a break or something.”

“I-I can’t have you doing my work, Craig!” I exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about it, dude. Just sit down at one of the empty tables and just relax. Unless you really want to risk getting a heart attack like the doctor warned you about,” Craig said.

“Nnnnggg….” I know Craig is right, I shouldn’t be overworking myself and getting stressed, especially when my doctor just told me to relax. I should just suck it up and relax. “Fine...b-but make sure you put the European coffee beans to that corner, and make sure to stack those boxes over there, and-”

“I know what I’m doing, Tweek. Now get out of here and relax,” Craig sighed as he helped me take my apron off and started putting the apron on himself.

“A-alright...just...if you need help...I’ll be out there,” I said.

“Uh huh,” Craig said as he lifted up a giant box and started carrying it towards the corner it’s supposed to be in.

I felt a bit nervous with just leaving Craig here on his own, but I knew he could handle it. So after telling my parents that I needed a break and Craig would handle my shift for awhile, I sat down at one of the empty tables in the corner, and just tried to keep my mind off of work and everything else that was stressful.

To keep myself busy, I began drawing on a napkin and using the pen that I had with me. I wasn’t sure what to draw, so I began drawing random shapes and characters from a few shows. I then started drawing my friends, my parents, and...Craig.

“.....He’s missing something. ….Oh yeah!” I started drawing the little mole he had near his left eye. I smiled as I looked at the doodle of Craig, and though it didn’t exactly look like the real Craig, I did manage to capture Craig’s bored expression, and I especially got his eyes right. “....Maybe...he should be...smiling?” I muttered. I began drawing him with a smile, and I felt my heart pounding as I stared at the doodle. The smile was nice, but I’m sure it isn’t the same as the real thing….not that Craig smiles very often, but whenever I see him smiling, especially towards me, I feel like the happiest boy around. I always thought that whenever Craig gave me a smile, that particular smile was meant for only me. I sighed, I wish that were true….but I’m sure Craig gives anyone a smile, or at least...anyone who is able to get Craig to smile...

After about fifteen minutes, I looked up and saw that things were going smoothly. I smiled, thinking that maybe Craig was right after all, that maybe I had nothing to worry about, and that I should just focus more on taking care of myself and not think about anything else.

“I’m finished with stacking,” I looked up and saw Craig, but to my utter surprise, he was covered in coffee blends.

“W-what happened!?” I exclaimed.

“Oh uh….uh….I was just moving a few boxes and my uh...hand slipped,” Craig said.

“Craig, you and I both know that you’re a terrible liar,” I said. “What really happened?” I asked.

“.....I saw a giant ass rat and freaked out,” Craig said, “ended up slipping and a bag of coffee blend poured all over me.”

“....Pfff….really?” I chuckled.

Craig blushed, “it jumped out of nowhere...and it was huge…”

“Dude, you live with a guinea pig, who happens to be a rodent itself?” I smiled.

Craig blushed even more, “there’s a difference, Stripe is meant to be cute, and that rat looked ready to claw my face off,” Craig huffed, crossing his arms.

I just began laughing. It was nice seeing Craig not being so serious looking or stoic, seeing Craig like this is almost kinda...cute.

Craig frowned, his cheeks completely red, “whatever. Did you relax at all today or what?”

I stopped laughing before looking down at the napkin I was drawing on, I quickly covered the napkin with my hands, not wanting Craig to see that I was drawing him.

“....I did. Thanks...I really needed this,” I said, smiling gently towards him.

“.....” Craig sighed, letting go of all the anger he had before. “Well….I’m glad that you’re finally relaxing,” Craig said as he gently patted my head.

Craig gave me a small smile, my smile. I felt my heart skip a beat as my cheeks began warming up. I looked down shyly, feeling very nervous.

“You okay? Your face seems a bit red,” Craig said as he tried to look at my face.

“I-I’m good, it’s just...really embarrassing with you touching my head like that, you know?”

“Want me to not do it anymore then?” Craig asked.

“....” I blushed harder. I never want him to stop, I actually wouldn’t mind if he did that more often. “N-no...it...it...feels kinda nice...j-just try not to do it in public, okay?”

Craig smiled before sitting down, grabbing one of the napkins from the napkin dispenser to clean his face from all the coffee blend that was covering it, “whatever you say, Tweekers.”

As he was busy cleaning his face, I quickly took the napkin I was doodling on and put it in my pocket.

Honestly, sitting here with Craig and just laughing with him has to be very relaxing for me.

* * *

It was eight in the morning, and instead of sleeping in like I’d normally do for the summer, I found myself at the amusement park with Craig.

“How is this relaxing? Isn’t being in an amusement park the opposite of relaxing?” I asked.

“Don’t worry, we’re simply here to play some games, walk around, and go on the slow and easy rides, and stay clear away from roller coasters, haunted houses, and anything that would stress you out,” Craig said.

“Still...is this really the best you could come up with?” I asked.

“Well the internet said that taking a walk on the beach would help, but we don’t live anywhere near the beach, and there’s construction near the pond today, so either we enjoy a nice day at the amusement park, or stay at home and complain about how boring it is to stay home,” I said.

I frowned, “it’s not my fault most of your relaxation suggestions are so boring and involves staying home,” I sighed.

“You still haven’t answered my question. We can play a few games, or stay home and whine all day,” Craig said.

“....Fine,” I sighed, “t-there better not be clowns here.”

“I’ll be sure to protect you from any clowns walking by,” Craig smiled as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards one of the games that were around.

Even though I said I wasn’t sure about this helping me relax, secretly, I was happy. It’s always been my dream date to go to an amusement park with Craig, holding hands, eating cotton candy, riding the ferris wheel, k...kissing. Too bad we’re only here as friends. Still, being here with Craig is helping me handle my stress.

“You don’t have to carry all of that you know,” I said as I looked at Craig and worried he might trip and fall because he was carrying all the prizes we won from the games.

“Knowing you, you’d probably worry that you might get the toy dirty or ruin it somehow, so to prevent you from stressing, I’ll carry the prizes, and you can hold the snacks,” Craig said as he held onto the giant teddy bear we won from the ball tossing game.

“Still, it seems unfair to have you carry that when I was the one who actually won the game,” I said.

“Yeah well I’d worry if you end up tripping because this thing is blocking your view,” Craig said.

“What about you? Won’t you trip and fall?” I asked.

“Tweek, I can handle it. Just worry about yourself and try to relax and have fun, okay? Besides, if I do fall, I’ll just end up landing on this big guy,” Craig smiled.

I looked at him before smiling myself. I nodded and continued to walk next to him. I did make sure to warn Craig if it looked like he was about to bump into someone or trip on something on the ground, but other than that, walking next to Craig was really nice.

“Oh! The ferris wheel,” I said as I noticed the ferris wheel ahead. It was really tall, but looked really fun.

“....Wanna ride it?” Craig asked.

“I-is that okay?” I asked.

“Sure, we got time, and it’s going pretty slow, so it won’t be too stressful for you,” Craig said.

I smiled before nodding, “I really wanna ride it.”

“Alright, come on then, let’s get in line before it gets long,” Craig said.

I nodded and we quickly headed towards the ferris wheel and waited in line. After a bit of waiting, it was finally our turn, however, because the teddy bear was very large and the cart was meant for two people at a time, we ended up having to leave the large bear with the attendant that was operating the ride. Craig and I then got in the small cart and sat very close together.

“Here we go,” Craig said as we started going up.

I quickly gripped the bars the moment we were a few feet above ground, and though I wasn’t really afraid of heights, being up this high...well...I couldn’t help but imagine what would happen if we suddenly fall, we’d most likely die from this height.

“Tweek, keep your eyes on me,” Craig said, noticing how stressed I was getting.

I nodded and quickly looked at Craig, it helped calm my heart down and I was slowly relaxing a bit. Still, I felt bad that Craig might not be having fun since he has to worry about me all the time.

“Sorry if this isn’t really fun for you,” I sighed.

“What are you talking about?” Craig asked.

“It’s just...you’re constantly worrying about me and making sure I relax...and I feel like I’m not allowing you to have any fun today. I mean...you could be doing more than playing those booth games, you could be going on the more fun rides or something...instead of being here with me,” I sighed.

“Tweek, don’t say that. I like being with you, everyday with you is really fun for me,” Craig said.

I froze, “e-even if you’re basically making sure I don’t get stressed?” I asked.

“Even that,” Craig smiled, “Tweek, you know I’m not the type of guy that really cares about anything exciting, and I always like hanging out with you, you are the only one that makes my day less boring, if anything, you make my day kinda fun,” Craig smiled.

“I...make your day...f-fun? Me?” I asked.

“Yes, you,” Craig chuckled, “you’re a cool guy, despite your little ticks. Everyday is really fun with you around, and even now, as I’m helping you relax, I think it’s the most fun I’ve had in awhile,” Craig said.

“.....” I blushed as I looked away, feeling my heart pounding. I love him, I really do, and I wish I could tell him, but I’m afraid what he’ll say, I’m afraid that he might reject me, I’m afraid that he might stop hanging out with me. Still, these feelings, I can’t keep them down much longer, I just want to be with Craig, laughing together, relaxing together, doing everything together. I love Craig, and I want to be with him forever. “Thank you, Craig...for taking me here. It really was fun...especially when you’re here with me.”

Craig smiled before looking ahead, enjoying the view, I looked ahead as well, smiling to myself. I suddenly looked at our hands, seeing how close they were, I blushed as I moved my hand a bit so that the side of our hands would be touching, I looked at Craig, wondering if he was going to move, but he remained as he was, still smiling and enjoying the view.

“The view looks nice, right Tweek?” Craig asked.

“....” I smiled, “it’s beautiful, Craig.”

* * *

For the next few days, Craig and I would meet up and just relax all day, whether it was spending the day at one of our houses, doing nothing but play video games and eating junk food, or actually going outside, taking a walk and enjoying the scenery.

These past couple of days have actually been really relaxing, that I no longer felt too paranoid, I was twitching much less, and I didn’t feel sick. Craig has really helped me this week, and I’m just sad that after this week, we’d be going back to how things were...and I really didn’t want to stop hanging out with Craig.

“Why are we sitting on the couch like this?” I asked. We were currently at Craig’s house and sitting on his couch, and by sitting, it was more like we were hanging on the edge of the couch, upside down. The blood going to my head was making me feel dizzy.

“I heard that doing something silly will keep your mind off of being stressed,” Craig said.

“Uh...not sure if that’s a thing, Craig. I just feel uncomfortable. Can we just sit normally before we lose consciousness?” I asked.

“Fine,” Craig sighed. We then sat normally and continued watching Red Racer together.

As we sat together, I couldn’t help but think of what’s going to happen now. Today was the last day of my relaxation week, and considering how relaxed I’ve been feeling, I’m sure the doctor will say I’ll be fine now, but then what? Go back to my normal and stressful life? Not have Craig around everyday? Not getting to relax with Craig anymore? Not being able to spend many wonderful times with Craig? The thought made me feel sad.

“....You okay?” Craig asked.

“I-I’m fine,” I said, trying my best to look at the screen and hope Craig doesn’t notice a thing.

“You don’t look fine, you seem worried about something,” Craig said.

“I-I’m not worried! I’m trying to relax today, remember?” I said.

“Tweek, don’t lie. I maybe a bad liar, but you’re just as bad, now spill,” Craig said.

“.....” I sighed, looking down and staring at my feet. I know I can’t hide anything with Craig, he knows me way too well. “...I...I’m just sad that today is the last day we get to hang out like this,” I said.

“What? Tweekers, you know we can always hang out like this any time, right?”

I sighed, “it won’t be the same…” I said, “I….I like hanging out with you like this, Craig. Just...relaxing...playing video games, watching TV, eating junk food, playing with Stripe, going on walks, all of that...I like doing all of that with just you and me,” I said, “but...what’s the point in doing any of that if...I’ll just end up going back to how things were before this week?”

“Tweek,” Craig suddenly grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him, “just because the week is over doesn’t mean we can’t keep doing some of this stuff every now and then, we can do it twice a week if you want, or more if you really don’t want to give it up. I like hanging out with you like this too, and I don’t mind doing this more often with you.”

“B-but...aren’t I taking away your precious? Your...Craig time?” I asked.

Craig smiled, “I don’t need Craig time often, hell, I don’t need it at all. Out of everyone here, you’re the one person I like hanging out with everyday, and this week proves it.”

“B-but...but…”

“Tweek,” Craig suddenly placed his hands on my cheek, “I like hanging out with you the most, I like relaxing with you, I like spending everyday with you, I like playing with Stripe with you, I like watching TV with you. Tweek….I like you,” Craig said.

I felt my heart skip a beat and my cheeks were really red by now. “A-as...a-as...a friend...r-right?” I stuttered.

“.....” Craig smiled, he was giving me my smile, “what do you think I meant?”

“....Holy shit,” I squeaked, I felt my heart racing, “you mean...you...with me...t-this entire t-t-time?”

“Well duh,” Craig sighed, “took you fucking long to notice,” Craig pouted.

“B-but why me?” I asked.

“Because….you and I are probably the only gay kids in town, we spend a lot of time together, I happen to like the way you look and act, and….” Craig leaned forward until he pressed a gentle kiss against my temple, “I like imagining what you’d look like in my bed,” Craig grinned.

I blushed, “y-you actually imagine me...in your...oh Jesus…” I could die happy at that moment.

“So? What do you say? We become a thing?” Craig asked.

“....” I smiled as I grabbed his face, grinning from ear to ear, “I’d love that.”

Craig smiled as he pressed a soft kiss against my lips, “good...which means we can do the one relaxing thing I could think of doing together.”

“W-what’s that?” I asked, I was still in a daze from that kiss.

“Well...you said you were still a virgin, right? Why don’t I help fix that?” Craig smirked.

I paled, “n-now!?”

“Uh huh,” Craig grinned.

“B-but what about your parents?”

“They’ll be out all day, and Tricia is sleeping over at a friend’s house,” Craig said.

“B-but...isn’t d-doing that, e-especially the first time technically...s-stressful?” I asked.

“A little, but you’ll feel so relaxed later on,” Craig smiled, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, “besides...a little stress won’t hurt...right?”

“.....” Jesus fucking Christ, I was in love.

* * *

I was back at the doctor’s office, waiting patiently for the doctor to finish reviewing my results, and judging from his facial expressions, he seemed quite pleased with me and my results.

“I got to say, Mr. Tweak, you’ve done very well with keeping your stress levels down,” the doctor said.

“S-so that means I don’t have to worry about any heart attacks?” I asked.

“Again, I never said you were going to get a heart attack the next day or any time soon, but...with how well you’ve relaxed this week, I can say that you won’t need any medication and you won't need to worry about getting a heart attack at such a young age. You’re completely healthy, Mr. Tweak. Well done.”

I sighed in relief, “thank god, now I can go back to doing what I normally do,” I said.

“Yes, but please, make sure to relax every now and then, you must always take care of yourself before doing anything else,” the doctor said.

“I promise, this week has really opened up my eyes and how much I really needed to relax, and I’m sure I wouldn’t have been able to relax if it weren’t for...m-my boyfriend,” I blushed.

The doctor smiled, “that’s nice, Mr. Tweak. It’s always great to have someone helping you with your stress. Your boyfriend must have really made sure you relaxed this entire week, huh?”

I noticed how the doctor was staring at my neck, noticing the small little marks that I tried to cover up with my mom’s makeup. I blushed and quickly tried to hide them.

“Y-you could say that,” I laughed nervously. I reminded myself to scold Craig later.

No matter how stressful life can be, having Craig by my side will always be the most relaxing thing for me.

** _The End._ **


End file.
